


应许之地

by GlacierInVain



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Half-Human, Half-orc, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain
Summary: 1.只是个飞速草出来的大纲文，对付看吧（）2.人外Brett





	应许之地

生活在森林里的半人半羊Brett遇到迷路的教堂唱诗班乐师Eddy，带着他走了一段路。Eddy从来没见过这种生物，他很好奇，又因为自小的信仰对Brett感到恐惧。最有趣的是Brett也会拉小提琴，他长着跟人类一样修长灵活的手指，摘下叶片含在唇间的样子像画像里的天使亲吻花瓣，Eddy脸红了。

Brett在密林环绕的空地上接过他的琴。除了老师之外，再没有人碰过属于Eddy的乐器。但Brett拉得非常好，并不像他听惯的那样庄重含蓄，谨慎地用人类的造物歌颂圣名，Brett更……自然，也更野性，像他头顶的乱发那样，永远不肯服服帖帖地待着。

Eddy甚至忍不住划了个十字，他刚刚二十岁，继承着家族的传统，从小在神学院里长大，眼前所见对他来说不亚于亚当夏娃初尝禁果。Brett很健谈，漫长的道路显得并不无聊。他兴致勃勃地踩过铺满落叶的地面，一小团毛茸茸的尾巴不断在Eddy的视野里打晃。

Eddy忽然放弃思考那个问题了。关于Brett到底是不是人类……甚至撒旦的化身。他甚至笨拙地跟着Brett的琴声跳起舞来，没人教过他这个，他连演奏时忍不住轻点脚尖都得严严实实地藏在长袍底下。他们的笑声惊起一群接一群的飞鸟，Brett看向天空。

“有时候真想做一只老鹰。”

“……理论上来说它是你的天敌。”Eddy指出，“好吧，虽然老鹰肯定叼不动你。”

Brett只比他矮半个头。Eddy总是忍不住去看他的下肢，好奇地揣想这种生物的构造。对一个神职人员来说这是不敬的——人类不能窥探上帝的造物。但Brett显然并不在乎。

“我的天敌并无实质。”他坦率地说，“只不过是世上的偏见、恐惧乃至仇恨。我认识你的衣袍，却知道你并非他们中的一员，我信任你可以保守我的秘密。”

Eddy也的确是这么打算的。夜晚时他们点起了一堆篝火，Eddy不喜欢火焰，还是个小孩子的时候他被迫围观了一场宗教审判，那个可怜人在柴火堆上惨叫、咒骂、扭曲，很快悄无声息，变成一堆面目可怖的焦炭。如果他们知道了Brett……

“那些人会烧死我的。”Brett像是看穿了他的想法，“我知道我已经说过了，但是Eddy，不要对任何人提起我，可以吗？”

“当然。”他说，“我当然不会。”

Eddy沉默下来，不敢表露出一丝一毫对自己所处境地的怀疑——他的信仰从一开始就没有坚实的基础，只是身边所有的人都在说“你应当相信上帝”，“你应当奉献全部的心”。于是他就这么做了，一丝不苟却迷迷蒙蒙，把握不住生活的真实感。他不敢透露，因为Brett在短短一个下午的时间里，就把他带得更远，让他看得更清楚。如果Brett知道他不够虔诚，他一定会……

会怎样呢？

Eddy看着Brett，他看起来暖和极了，松软洁白的毛发自小腹延伸到整个下肢，全部笼罩在橙黄色的火光里。Brett伏卧在一堆落叶上，盯着他的琴盒发呆。

“你的小提琴拉得真好。”他没话找话，搓动手指忍住想揉Brett尾巴的冲动，“我敢打赌你一定有一把好琴。”

“有过。”Brett摇了摇头，“上一次我逃了出来，可我的琴毁了。”

他的耳朵和眼睛一起耷拉下去，久久没有做声。

“我会想办法的，”Eddy想也没想地开口，他很懊恼，又有些难过，天啊，他真想为Brett做一些事情，好让他不要露出那种表情——“我去找最好的大师，为你定制一把小提琴，下次我来的时候，就把它带给你。”

Brett歪着头打量他。

“谢谢，”他说，“作为回报，你可以摸一摸我的尾巴。”

Eddy瞬间就跳起来了，结结巴巴，“你、你怎么——我没有！”

Brett笑得缩起肩膀。“得啦，”他说，“我当然知道，这是你见到我的第一个念头。”

“你是有读心术还是怎么的……”Eddy抱怨着，小心翼翼地把手伸过去。那团绒毛在他掌心里轻轻抖了抖，温暖地贴着他的皮肤，像是笼住了一小把阳光。Brett回过头来看他，这一刻他真的像经书里讲过的羔羊了——温柔，顺从，可以牺牲，可以洗去一切所谓的“罪孽”。有那么一瞬间Eddy想向他坦诚，甚至忏悔，那些亵渎的、背德的念头和欲望……

但他忍住了。

Eddy没有食言。两个月后他拿到了为Brett定制的琴，但在这两个月之内，他已经偷偷地往森林里钻过三次了。琴箱有些重，但他乐意与Brett分享——天知道他原本有多介意这种事，如果是别人，那这个一向彬彬有礼的音乐家不仅要拉下脸来发怒，还会独自生上半天的闷气呢。但Brett……那可是Brett，他就只是不介意。

他的老师是第一个发现异常的人。这一天傍晚Eddy筋疲力尽却心满意足地回到住处，还回味着Brett拿到琴时那惊喜而珍重的表情。那位可敬的音乐家——神父——推门而入，他忧虑而严肃，握着十字架的姿态仿佛手持利剑。

“我知道你去见了谁。”

他说，紧紧地皱起一对苍白的眉毛，“那个怪物、恶魔、撒旦的化身……为什么不向教会报告？Eddy，我不敢相信我最出色的弟子竟然做出这种渎神之事！”

他试图否认，但教会显然对Brett的存在关注已久。在他们口中Brett是十恶不赦的代名词，他的存在就是对上帝的亵渎。但Eddy不愿再次退缩。

“他是世上一流的演奏家！老师，你没有听过，但我向您保证，我只是喜欢他的音乐——”

“信仰高于情感。”他的老师沉重地回答，“Eddy，不要忘了你的身份，不要忘了家族对你的期望。”

他久久地挣扎着。所有人都这么说，你应该，你需要，但是从来没人问过他，你真正想做什么，你热爱什么，你愿意为了什么付出一生？

“但音乐高于一切。”最终他咬着牙回答，对上老师震惊而失望的眼睛，“他不是邪恶，不是罪孽。老师，我看待他如同看待迷途的羔羊，而你我与他并无差别。”

“你需要时间考虑。”他的老师意味深长地流露出一丝温情，“这件事情我暂时不会告诉其他人，但你必须做出选择。”

而Eddy从未如此刻一般清楚自己的选择。他当然还会去寻找Brett，哪怕是跟他一起走向荒野——如果说傲慢是人类的原罪，难道所谓的傲慢，就是相信自己有选择的权力？

他不愿再等了。

Eddy并没有预料到，老师的和缓态度不过是虚辞矫饰。他花了一个星期的时间整理行装，把辞职的信件藏进抽屉，又给家人留了一封长长的信，说明自己的决定。他不期待任何可能的和解，只希望那一天不要来得太快。但是籍神之名的捕猎还要先他一步，Eddy再次踏上林中小径时，有一小队人悄悄地跟上了他。

他们茫然无觉地踏入陷阱。反应过来时Eddy已经陷入一场搏斗，昔日的同窗和友人们看着他像看待异端——而他们原本在上帝的光辉下互称“兄弟”。他们退缩到山谷处的入口，背靠一棵粗如廊柱的古树。

Eddy站在Brett身旁，他们的琴盒躺在一起。他认为自己几乎没有遗憾了，但Brett转过头来，他说，“真希望能早点遇见你。”

Brett的口气跟他向往飞翔时一模一样。仿佛随意，其中的渴望却教人没顶。他笑了笑，转身冲进幽邈的深谷，那尽头有潺潺水声，Eddy紧随其后。

雨季已经过了，教会的人陷入狂热之中，甚至不管不顾地抛下了火种。他们不知道能不能逃出去，不知道此后辗转的路途将有多远。风呼啸而过的声音犹如海浪，Eddy甚至不知道自己是否准备好了去做那个“越河者”。

最后的撤退过程里Brett受了伤，他赤裸的肩膀上流下血来。Eddy提议停下来稍作休息，他们瘫坐在疯长的野草中间。Eddy半跪下来，撕下一片衣角缠裹Brett的伤口，而Brett的鼻息轻轻吹拂在他头顶。

他把手按在那片血泊当中，忽然决心洗清自己的罪。Brett像他流血的神像，一座雕塑，柔软的肌肤下裹着比大理石还要坚硬的线条。Eddy有很多话想说，他知道Brett有时候能听到他的心，但他也需要听见自己。

“我原本是打算跟你走的。”

……结果他只说出这么一句。他们重新起步，仍在艰难地走着，穿过浓烟和灼热的空气。Brett顿了顿，伸出手与他相握。

“我知道，”他说，“我也爱你。”


End file.
